


Капитан

by FGHNiki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, War, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FGHNiki/pseuds/FGHNiki
Summary: Смелый в отчаянии выворачивает штурвал





	Капитан

Самолёты других звеньев уже были далеко, когда переговорное устройство прокряхтело, что они промазали.  
И сразу стало так спокойно, так хорошо.  
Капитан Брэйв уточнил:  
— Точно?  
— Точно, сэр, — отозвался Грин.  
Можно было отдать команду идти на второй заход. А с другой стороны, не плевать ли? Сегодня промазали, завтра попадут.  
Или нет.  
Склизкое, противное, неправильное чувство поднялось к горлу, и у Брэйва перехватило дыхание.  
Он не хотел умирать.  
Это чувство — что он не хотел умирать, — жило в нём с того дня, когда Хьюз проболтался, что Брэйва собираются отправить домой.  
Брэйв в ответ выпучил глаза, и приоткрыл рот. — Домой?  
— Ну да, — Хьюз рылся в бумагах и на Брэйва не смотрел, — норму ты отлетал, вот с Гелато разберёмся, и всё! Можешь валить домой.  
Хьюз рассмеялся, как будто его только что чмокнула Ава Гарднер.  
Брэйв тоже чувствовал себя неплохо.  
Домой! Наконец-то, домой, домой, домой!..  
Дома было спокойно. Дома его ждала жизнь. Нормальная жизнь, с нормальной работой, нормальной девушкой и всем прочим.

Вообще Брэйва его нынешняя жизнь устраивала. Он прибежал в призывной пункт почти сразу после Перл-Харбора и сам не заметил, как оказался на фронте.  
Его решение прыгнуть в самое пекло войны не было взвешенным, но оно было осознанным; и Брэйв знал, что он сможет смириться с его последствиями.  
И он смог.  
Попервой сослуживцы его ненавидели. За что — сказать было трудно. Может быть, из-за отсутствия у него инстинкта самосохранения. Или из-за его любви к чаю.  
Прайс говорил, они завидовали его нраву. Сам Брэйв не считал это поводом для зависти; кто-то из майоров однажды назвал его слишком мягким для фронта. Смелым, но мягким.  
В итоге именно его мягкость вызвала симпатию, и Брэйву таки удалось вписаться в полк. В какой-то момент Брэйв обнаружил, что он стал хранителем множества секретов и даже другом многих сослуживцев.  
Но, конечно, его лучшим другом был Прайс.  
Прайс был похож на заморённого голодом старшеклассника. И вёл себя соответствующе: много истерил и плохо спал. Он был здесь немногим дольше Брэйва, но уже успел травмировать себе психику, после неудачного полёта оказавшись посреди моря.  
Два дня он дрейфовал. И, вернувшись к своим, поклялся: если его снова подобьют, он предпочтёт лечь и умереть, чем пытаться спастись.  
Из них с Брэйвом получился отличный дуэт. Они почти всегда летали вместе. Нервозный Прайс вселял в Брэйва здоровую долю страха, а Брэйв помогал Прайсу держать себя в руках.  
Всё пошло не так, когда они в третий раз пролетали над Каццо.  
Ни плохого предчувствия, ничего: просто Прайс в какой-то момент заорал, что летит снаряд, потом их тряхнуло, и Брэйв очнулся на полу.  
— Нас подбили, нас подбили, нас подбили! — визжал Прайс, пока второй пилот заливал кровью приборную панель. Брэйв встал на колени, потом встряхнулся и медленно выпрямился. Из переговорного устройства кричал Прайс. Кто-то часто-часто дышал.  
Когда Брэйв очнулся в госпитале, ему выдали медаль за храбрость и звание капитана.  
А через две недели, у выхода из госпиталя, Брэйв увидел Миллера.  
Он отвернулся.

Капитан Миллер был, по словам Прайса, ублюдком. Брэйв каждый раз морщился, но не согласиться не мог.  
Миллер ходил с задранным подбородком и гордился. Чем — не знал никто. В воздухе он выделывал те ещё кренделя; его любимой забавой было летать в нескольких футах над землёй и пугать новобранцев. У него имелась потрясающая коллекция чая, за которую его прозвали Джоном Буль-булем.  
Миллер был из числа тех, кто издевался над порядочностью Брэйва и пугливостью Прайса и, несмотря на то, что Брэйв не любил не любить людей, Миллер был ему неприятен.  
Однажды Миллер проиграл в карты Грину и разбил ему нос. В ответ Миллеру едва не выбили оба глаза.  
А на следующий день его поставили командовать звеном Брэйва и Прайса, а ещё через день Брэйв стал капитаном.  
А ещё через две недели Миллер погиб.  
Брэйв совсем не расстроился. Его совесть унижала его, попрекала, говорила, мертвецов не судят; а Брэйв вспоминал крики и частое дыхание и пытался заткнуть совесть, потому что Миллер был ублюдком.  
Но вот по поводу дома совесть никогда не затыкалась. Хьюз проболтался, и с тех пор она каждый день мучила Брэйва. Он пил со сослуживцами, а совесть кричала: «А вот они не боятся умереть, а ты, трус, домой хочешь!» Брэйв опрокидывал ещё пару стаканчиков и её голос становился тише, и совсем замолкал, когда они снова летали над Гелато.  
Гелато по неприступности мог посоревноваться с Троей. Стоило им подлететь достаточно близко, чтобы сбросить снаряды, как по ним начинали палить. И палить беспрерывно, палить как будто с отчаянием. «Не возьмёте вы нас, не возьмёте!..»  
Они бомбили Гелато день, другой; Брэйв лежал в кровати, смотрел в потолок и думал, что завтра его собьют. Да, завтра они снова будут бомбить Гелато, и его собьют; попадут в крыло, и самолёт превратится в огненную звезду. Прямо как у Миллера, который упал недалеко от Гелато; Брэйв видел, как его самолёт горел. И представлял, как Миллер умирает.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Теперь Брэйва избегали; также, как раньше избегали Миллера. Когда Грин попросил у него то ли ложку, то ли вилку, Брэйв рассыпался в ругательствах. Грин вылетел из палатки; Брэйв было бросился за ним, но догнать не успел.  
Грина было не видать.

На шестой день Брэйв проснулся с тяжёлой головой.  
Он был уверен: завтра он умрёт.  
Но если бы они разобрались с Гелато. Если бы его отпустили. Если бы он попал на другую сторону океана, попал бы домой… Он бы забыл о войне, забыл о Перл-Харборе, забыл о частом дыхании.  
Забыл о Прайсе.  
Какое было бы счастье!  
В тёплом кресле пилота он как будто успокоился; а стоило переговорному устройству прокряхтеть, что они промазали, так он и вовсе расслабился.  
Он был обречён.

Он всё ещё помнил, как кричал Прайс, и как Брэйв тащил его к выходу, и как Прайс встал на колени.  
— Ты меня что, вообще не слушаешь?  
Прайс кричал и плакал. В хвостовом отсеке умирал радист, приборную панель заливал кровью второй пилот.  
На берегу Прайс чуть не повыдёргивал Брэйву волосы; они выбрались из воды. Брэйв распутал парашют и расстегнул куртку Прайса.  
— Ты меня что, вообще не слушаешь? — шептал Прайс, пока Брэйв рвал парашют и прижимал ткань к его животу. — Вообще не слушаешь, да?  
— Слушаю я тебя, слушаю.  
Бежевый парашют становился бордовым. Прайс смотрел в небо. Над головой жужжали самолёты.  
— Не слушаешь ты меня, — его глаза остекленели, а чтобы услышать его шёпот, Брэйву пришлось наклониться почти вплотную, — ты всех слушаешь, а меня нет.  
— Да слушаю я тебя, слушаю.  
Ладони Брэйва уже стали красными. Он сгорбился, нажимая на живот Прайса чуть сильнее.  
— Нас подбили, — Прайс всхлипнул.  
— Да, — Брэйва трясло. Казалось, что его руки лишь бередят раны Прайса; но он не мог выпустить парашют. Пальцы слиплись. Голове было горячо, горлу — горько.  
Он не знал, что делать. Боже, что же ему делать…  
— Миллер — ублюдок? — глаза-стекляшки смотрели на Брэйва.  
— Д-да, уб-блюдок, — губы дрожали, но он не отрывался от ран и не переставал смотреть на Прайса, пока глаза-стекляшки смотрели на его дрожащие губы, — да, уб-блюдок.  
Ему показалось, что Прайс должен был улыбнуться, но он не улыбнулся.  
Парашют стал совсем красным.  
Брэйв рвано выдохнул и с трудом вдохнул.  
— Сэр?  
У Грина голос дрожал.  
— Всё в порядке, — прохрипел Брэйв.  
Он представил, как прижимает парашют к животу Грина. Вот только Грин не кричал и не плакал, а смотрел на него глазами-стекляшками и говорил: «А помнишь, когда ты дал мне по носу, и я попал в госпиталь?» Брэйв возражал: это был Миллер, из-за Миллера Прайс кричал и плакал. Грин, не моргая, отвечал, что они пошли на цель во второй раз, а это всё равно что по носу дать. Брэйв еле слышно шептал, что его обещали отправить домой и Грин, улыбаясь, говорил:  
— Миллера тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> благодарю за прочтение.  
> копия на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8906592


End file.
